


Moves Like Jager

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Jager OC Hell [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Play Fighting, Promiscuity, packbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyu iz in a filthy temper tonight," Dimo observed almost mildly as Oggie slipped around the corner to go keep watch outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jager

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I am surprised there doesnt seem to be any dimo/jenka fic out there. I could totally see them as "we're permanently exiled from everyone and everything we ever cared about and also townies do not have big enough tools or sharp enough claws and a lady has needs" friends. I think he'd look ~vera nize~ under her getting his shit thoroughly wrecked.
> 
> Edit: now with bonus bits in the comments.

"Hyu iz in a filthy temper tonight," Dimo observed almost mildly as Oggie slipped around the corner to go keep watch outside.

Across the bare stone of the cave's floor, Jenka threw another tiny stone at stalactites. So far she'd knocked three completely over, and her newest target was already cracked. "Ho, hyu don't say? Dot iz chust amazink, vhat vit beink chased out of der town by dem beeg clenks, and doze eediots runnink efferyvhere, and mine hat gettink singed." Jenka pulled her face-wrap down so she could spit in disgust. "Dot preety leedle townie boy dint effen know what der masters looked like, vas chust lies to get a new gurl's attention. AND he vasn't any good in der sack eidder."

Dimo smirked, flipping a throwing knife so its edge sparkled in the firelight. "Doze keedz neffer iz. Ken be fun to train dem up if hyu gotz der time, but."

"Dot iz de truth, right enough." Jenka leaned back against the wall and let her eyes fall closed. "Hyu remember Frigg? Leetle guy, blue skin, had dot trick wit heez claws? Now DOT vas un man who vas vorth der time he took."

Dimo laughed. "Hy lost tree gud shirts to dot guy's claws, doze vere fun nights for certain sure." He tossed the knife up and watched it spin. "How about Alexi, did hyu effer..."

Jenka arched one eyebrow like Dimo was being slow. "Dem straight Hy did, Alexi vas twice again my height. I vunce saw heem rip a whole oak tree up and heet dis big bull-construct vit it."

"He tossed me right through a vall dis vun time." Dimo sighed. "Dit son ov a beetch vas VARM too, verra nize on cold nights."

"Pfft, hyu tink dot's gud, hyu should heff seen vat Ara deed to me. She got mine hips peened to der ground vit dem beeg horns uf hers and kept me dere for more dan two hours." Dimo whistled, impressed. "Vell, doze clapper tings down south had just broked mine legs. Mebbee she just didn't vant me to valk on dem yet."

Dimo hummed thoughtfully. "Hy dunno about dat. Mebbee yah, but alzo she chust liked der stuff mit her mouth. She kept on me vunce until three times she make me come for her, hy still dunno how she did dot."

"How 'bout Jorgi, hyu effer try him? He ken keep goink mebbee tree, four times before he iz haffink to stop, and he likes der knives. Hy still got a few scars hy tink."

"Is dot right? Dem, no, hy neffer got to. Hy'll heff to--" Dimo missed catching his throwing knife, staring blankly as it hit the dusty ground. "Ho. No, hy guess hy von't."

"Right, dere hyu go."

For long minutes neither of them spoke, staring into the flames.

Finally Dimo picked up his knife and cleaned it carefully against the leg of his pants. "Hy iz still here," he said without looking up.

Jenka tilted up the brim of her hat to look at him. Dimo wasn't what you'd call pretty, traditionally, but he was rough and strong and sharper than anything else out here but maybe herself, and if she tried she could catch the faint scent of mechanicsburg on his skin from here. Very slowly, she reached up to flip the catch on her armor's shoulder strap. "Hyu iz."

There was a huge cloud of dust and ashes kicked up into the air as Dimo rushed towards her, eyes and teeth glinting in the dark, fast enough to catch the armor's other strap and pull it mostly off her before she caught on. Jenka grinned, caught him on the recoil and got in one good kick before he dodged back out of range, leaving his leather harness in her hands.

She pushed off the wall, feeling it crack under her foot, and threw herself towards him snarling joyfully. She ducked a solid punch coming towards her jaw--she was going to want that later, this was why Dimo didn't get to make the plans--and let one of her small sleeve-knives drop into her hand. It took a sinuous little curl of the spine that would probably have hurt a normal human, but she managed to twist around enough to get it right up through the line of buttons holding his waistcoat closed. She landed with a roll and watched Dimo lick the tiny trickle of blood where she'd apparently nicked him on the way up. Oops.

"Hoy dere, hyu iz gon help me sew doze bek on, hy hope hyu know--" Dimo shrugged the waistcoat off and slid in low to try to knock her feet out from under her. Jenka jumped over his leg, turned to--no, damn, he had her arm in a wrist lock. His free hand darted up to pull at the tie holding her shirt closed; she rolled her shoulders so that they rubbed against his chest and her shirt slid off, leaving her small breasts bare. She could feel the little hitch in his breath as he traced his claws up her side to cup them.

"Uf cawse hy help hyu, brodder," she said sweetly, letting him feel the sharp prick of her knife high up on his thigh. "Dere iz gon be so many uf dem." The buttons holding his trousers closed went the way of the waistcoat buttons, dropping unheeded to the floor. Jenka used the edge of the knife to push open the now-loose fly. "And hvat ve gots here now?"

Dimo made a sound halfway between a groan and a growl as the feeling of cold metal pressed up against his hot skin. Jenka suddenly dearly wished she could see him. Slowly, slowly she started dragging the knife up, feeling the rough fabric of his shirt splitting before it.

The knife jerked the last few inches as Dimo flipped her around, letting her wrist twist in his grasp so he could pin it to the wall above her head once she was facing him. His fur was shorter than Fust's, but softer too where it rubbed against her bare skin, and Jenka let her eyes lid in a heavy challenge that made him grin with all his teeth.

"Hy liked dot shirt," he grumbled against the quick pulse of her jugular, biting down just enough to remind her how much damage he could do if he wanted. She'd seen him rip a construct's throat out that way once, and come up battle-drunk with blood like a mask. He let his free hand stroke down the hard muscles of her belly, nudged a knee in between her thighs when she started to rock up against him.

"See how hyu like eet--" and he was _shearing the buttons off her pants with his bare claws._ Jenka broke his hold on her wrist and fisted it instead in his hair, pulling his head back so his mouth was open for her to take. He tasted like blood and beer and /home/, and Jenka could hear herself moaning into his mouth in sheer frenzied want. Dimo leaned back, taking her weight so he could push her pants down off her legs, boots hitting the ground with heavy little plunks. Jenka barely let the fabric clear her feet before she was wrapping her legs around his waist, delighting in how easily he held her up.

"Dis how hyu vants it?" he teased, pulling her bottom lip lightly with his teeth. "Here against der vall?" Jenka could feel the uneven pricks where they were cutting it even with his attempt at gentleness, knew he could feel the slick wetness she was smearing against his belly. Jenka gave a bloody grin and used one foot to push his pants down over the curve of his ass.

"Chust try eet," she answered, watching his eyes, waiting... There, he'd dropped his hand from her waist to push his pants the rest of the way off, had looked away long enough for Jenka to slip out of his hold, folding to her knees in front of him. "Der iz upsides to not getting de teeth, hy tink," she said, nuzzling the lush fur where his leg met his hip as Dimo swore. There wasn't fur on the thick cock brushing her cheek though, and she turned her head to lick the very tip. Salt and the chemical tang of the Dyne rolled over her tongue and she let herself close her eyes as she opened her mouth.

Dimo didn't miss the opening she was giving him. He rocked his hips foreword in a slow careful roll, carding his claws through her hair low enough not to risk dislodging her hat. Testing what depth and speeds she was comfortable with before he settled into a rhythm that probably would have left a town-girl unable to talk the next day. Jenka loved it, swallowing hard around him when he pushed deep and stealing little sips of air whenever he pulled back far enough to allow it.

She was starting to see black spots at the edges of her vision by the time his rhythm stuttered and he actually pulled all the way out, panting and curled over her. She coughed a little to clear her throat and didn't even try to hide her smugness as his cock pulsed hard in the cool air between them. "Hyu vanted more den dis, hy tink," he said, voice low and rough and like nothing human vocal cords could have produced.

"Dun vorry, brodder," Jenka purred, tugging him down to the ground beside her so she could crawl up over his lap like a stalking cat. "Hy iz goink to take it hright now."

He could have held up three times her body weight without blinking, but he sank down willingly when she pushed his shoulders to the ground. It gave her a balance point to hold onto while she lifted her hips to line them up. Dimo wasn't particularly big, not compared to some of their brothers, but Jenka hadn't let him touch her and she was still tight enough for the stretch to really burn as she sank down on him bit by bit. Dimo had his head tipped back so that the firelight caught on the tense muscles of his bared neck, glinted off the teeth he'd buried in one of his own hands to keep himself in check.

Jenka grinned down at him and tilted her hips just far enough forward to rub her clit against the lower curve of his belly, so that his cock pressed just the way she liked deep inside. Dimo's free hand clenched around her hip, not directing but just holding on. His claws were raking restless little scratches into her side every time she moved, and that was motivation enough to pull up and start riding his cock properly. The angle was awkward to move in but felt amazing, and jenka let herself have a few minutes fierce speed. Dimo had dropped the hand in his mouth to bury his claws to the fingertips in bare rock, but the claws on her hip barely punctured the skin. Jenka felt the tensing tingle through her legs and belly that meant she was getting close and forced herself to slow the pace to a teasing crawl, riding out effortlessly the way Dimo arched and shuddered between her thighs. "Fire und _knives_ , Jenka," Dimo swore as she clenched around him, "vhat hyu vaiting for, come on."

Jenka laughed, and this time it tasted like victory. "Hyu come on, iz dat how hyu ask de nize gurlz please?" she taunted a little breathlessly, giving him a quick thrust that made them both gasp. "Vhat kind of boy iz hyu?" Dimo threw his head back and roared, and almost knocked Jenka off when instead of surrendering and begging he actually managed to flip them, catching her knees as they rolled so that they ended up hooked over his shoulders.

"Hy iz der _Jagerkin_ ," he hissed into her neck, thrusting in hard and deep, fast enough Jenka could feel herself cresting again already. "Not vun ov hyur soft leetle boys. If hyu iz forgettink, hy ken remind hyu ennytime," he snarled, and she knew suddenly that he would. When he bit her shoulder hard enough to bleed it was enough to push her over the edge, her whole body locking up and flooding with heat and relief in waves that kept coming for ages.

When the feeling started to die back to just relaxed tingles, Dimo lowered her legs himself, sliding with surprising gentleness out of her to flop spread out on the ground. "Dot vas verra gud, yas. Ve ken do dot vheneffer hyu vant." He reached up one languid hand to brush the clinging strands of his hat's topknot away from his wet neck. "Unless dere is gud fightink, den hyu iz on hyur own."

Jenka smacked his shoulder, rolling over herself to use his soft belly for a pillow. "Dun be an eediot, if dere is gud fightink, hy be fightink."

Dimo chuckled, fingers carding again through the ends of her long hair. "Dot iz true. Den hokay, ve do dis vheneffer hyu vant." Jenka closed her eyes and was almost drowsing when she felt more than heard him whisper, "Hyu iz not all alone yet, seester."

She was saved from figuring out how to reply without embarrassing them both by Maxim tromping around the corner from the cave's mouth, covered in blood and carrying some sort of enormous lizard-beast over his shoulders. "Hoy!" he complained, dropping the thing by the fire. "Hyu vas heffing der funtimez vitout effen vaiting for me? Dot iz _cold_ , brodders, mine heart iz brekkink hright here."

"Vhat de dumboozle is dot tink," Dimo groused, climbing out from under her very rudely. Maxim shrugged.

"Hy dunno, but it vas tryink to eat me and now iz meat. Tink ve ken eat it?"

"Hy tink ve ken eat hyu if hyu gon keep op like dis," Dimo said, swatting at his hat to make Maxim dance merrily out of his way. Jenka crossed her arms under her head and watched them.

"Vell, hyu ken eat me enny time hyu vant, brodder, dot's verra kind, but also hy think ve iz gon be vanting der dinners."

He'd wandered close enough that Jenka could catch hold of the edge of his cape, and she had no compunctions about using it to drag him down to her level. She could see his eyes grow darker as he caught the scent of packmate and sex off her still-bare body. "Hy could use a snack," she purred. "Vhat hyu got, brodder?"

Maxim grinned.


End file.
